List of Pixar films
This is a list of films from Pixar Animation Studios, an American CGI film production company based in Emeryville, California, United States. As of , Pixar has released 20 feature films, which were all released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through the Walt Disney Pictures banner. The company produced its first feature-length film, Toy Story, in 1995. Their second production, A Bug's Life, was released in 1998, followed by their first sequel, Toy Story 2, in 1999. Pixar had two releases in a single year twice: Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur in 2015 and Cars 3 and Coco in 2017. Their upcoming slate of films include Toy Story 4 (2019), Onward (2020), an untitled film set to be released in 2020, another untitled film set to be released in 2021, and two more untitled films set to be released in 2022. Films Released Upcoming Brian Fee, Mark Andrews, Domee Shi and Pete Docter have been working on original films, Variety's 10 Animators to Watch 2018 – Variety Jonas Rivera is producing Docter's film. While acting as Pixar's chief creative officer, Docter still plans to complete his film.https://www.thewrap.com/as-lasseters-departure-looms/ In 2018, FC Barcelona approached Pixar with the talks to create an animated film. Production cycle In July 2013, Pixar Studios President Edwin Catmull said that the studio planned to release one original film each year, and a sequel every other year, as part of a strategy to release "one and a half movies a year." On July 3, 2016, Pixar president Jim Morris revealed that after Toy Story 4, there are no plans for further sequels, and right now Pixar is only developing original ideas with five films currently in the works (with one of them called Onward). Cancelled projects In 2005, Pixar began collaborating with Disney and Warner Bros. on a live-action film adaptation of James Dalessandro's novel 1906, with Brad Bird attached to direct. It would have marked Pixar's first involvement in a live-action production. The film was abandoned by Disney and Pixar due to script problems and an estimated budget of $200 million, and it is now in limbo at Warner Bros. In June 2018, Bird mentioned the possibility of adapting the novel as a TV series, with the earthquake sequence as a feature film. A Pixar film titled Newt was announced in April 2008, with Pixar planning to release it in 2011, which was later bumped to 2012, but it had finally been cancelled by early 2010. John Lasseter noted that the film's proposed plot line was similar to another film, Blue Sky Studios' Rio, which was released in 2011. In March 2014, in an interview, Pixar president Edwin Catmull stated that Newt was an idea that was not working in pre-production. When the project was passed to Pete Docter, the director of Monsters, Inc. and Up, he pitched an idea that Pixar thought was better, and that concept became Inside Out. In 2010, Henry Selick formed a joint venture with Pixar called Cinderbiter Productions, which was to exclusively produce stop-motion films. Its first planned feature ShadeMaker was set for release in 2013, but was cancelled in 2012 due to creative differences. Selick was then given the option to shop the project (now titled The Shadow King) to other studios. In addition, when the now-defunct Circle 7 Animation was open, there were plans for sequels to Finding Nemo (which became Finding Dory) and Monsters, Inc. (which became a prequel in Monsters University), as well as a different version of Toy Story 3. Co-production Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is a traditionally animated direct-to-video film produced by Disney Television Animation with an opening sequence created by Pixar. The film was released on August 8, 2000, and led to a television series, with Pixar creating the CGI portion of the opening theme. Collaboration Pixar assisted in the English localization of several Studio Ghibli films, mainly those from Hayao Miyazaki. Pixar was brought onboard to fine tune the script for The Muppets. The film was released on November 23, 2011. Pixar assisted with the story development for The Jungle Book, as well as providing suggestions for the film's end credits sequence. The film was released on April 15, 2016. Additional special thanks credit was given to Mark Andrews. Mary Poppins Returns includes a sequence combining live-action and traditional hand-drawn animation. The animation was supervised by Ken Duncan and James Baxter. Over 70 animators specializing in hand-drawn 2D animation from Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios were recruited for the sequence. The film was released on December 19, 2018. Related productions Planes is a spin-off of the ''Cars'' franchise, produced by the now defunct Disneytoon Studios and co-written and executive produced by John Lasseter. The film was conceived from the short film Air Mater, which introduces aspects of Planes and ends with a hint of the film. It was released on August 9, 2013. A sequel, Planes: Fire & Rescue, was released on July 18, 2014. A third Planes film was announced in July 2017, with a planned release on April 12, 2019, but was subsequently removed from the release schedule on March 1, 2018. The film was eventually cancelled when Disneytoon Studios shut down on June 28, 2018. Ralph Breaks the Internet, produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and co-executive produced by Lasseter, features Kelly Macdonald reprising her role as Merida from Brave, as well as a cameo from Tim Allen reprising his role as Buzz Lightyear from the ''Toy Story'' franchise, and a sample of Patrick Doyle's score from Brave. The film, released on November 21, 2018, also features many visual references to Pixar and its films. Additionally, Andrew Stanton received a "Narrative Guru" credit. Reception Critical and public reception The table employs a heatmap to help the reader rapidly get a feeling of how Pixar films are received, without having to read and mentally decode each percentage. | |0|70}}|100%}} | |0|70}}|75%}} | |0|70}}|50%}} | |0|70}}|25%}} | |0|70}}|0%}} Box office performance : Academy Award wins and nominations See also * List of Pixar shorts * List of computer-animated films * List of Disney theatrical animated features * List of Walt Disney Animation Studios films * List of Blue Sky Studios films References External links * * Category:Disney-related lists Category:Lists of films by studio Category:American films by studio